Pictures & Piercings
by Proudtobepack
Summary: A trip to the mall, seemed harmless right? They got more then just photos and body modifictions... AkuRoku, BL, Shonen-Ai. Don't like, don't read.
1. Pictures

**A/N: A complete, well nearly complete revamp of my older Pictures and Piercings XD I hated the other one and broke it up into two parts. As for my other fics... I'll get them up when they get themselves written, school's startin soon so sorry I didn't do much this summer. I really focused on my art. :/ well I got somethings done. So enjoy the newer Pictures and Piercings, Part Picture. :3 **

**Characters(c)Respected owners**

**~o~**

"Hello?"

"_Roxas! Hey!"_

"Oh hi, Ax"

"_What'cha doin?" _

"Sitting at home, being bored out of my mind"

"_Wanna join me on an epic adventure to the mall?"_

"Epic, huh?"

"_Totally epic, dude"_

"Hm, if it's as epic as you're making it sound, then I'm game"

"_Sweet! I'll be there in 10"_

"See ya when you get here"

Click.

Beep.

~o~

Rolling off his bed, Roxas walked to his closet, selecting a tight, form-fitting black band t-shirt that had odd tribal designs across it and in bold red words, STAIND, across the chest. He looked around his closet, searching for his beloved Tripp pants.

He growled and ran down the stairs, to his surprise his black, red, and white Tripp pants sat on the dryer, nice and dry. Roxas grinned and grabbed the pants, racing back upstairs and opening his top drawer, unlike most people, Roxas didn't keep his underwear in the top drawer of his dresser, but rather all his necklaces, chains, rings, and other junk he decided to throw into the drawer.

Grabbing the correct chains, Roxas quickly and instinctively attached the chains to the loops on his pants. Satisfied with his work, he shed himself of his old ratty sweatpants that he had cut to make shorts, that he loved to sleep in, and pulling the heavy pants onto his skinny hips, adjusting the straps on the side to tighten around his thin hips.

He then crossed the room to his closet once more, opening the door once more and grabbing his beloved studded belt, white chunky buckle, red leather, and black studs. Setting it to the worn hole, he secured his belt and walked to his bed, looking under the bed he pushed past some of his old converse, looking for a certain pair. His completely black pair. Even though his shoes were black except for the star on the heel, there was slightly worn silver writing all over the shoe. From a metallic sharpie.

Roxas smiled as he read some of the notes left on his shoes, "Right" on the toe of his left shoe and "Left" on the right shoe. Written by the lovely redhead that was on his way. A "Wuz up??" by his younger twin brother Sora. Smirking, Roxas laced up the high top converse to feet and trudged down the hall to said brother's room, which had a lovely note stuck to the outside of it, "NO TRESSPASING, TRESSPASERS WILL HAVE A BULLET IN THE ASS" Roxas rolled his eyes, Sora and his, and Roxas quotes, the brunette's "Gansterlicousness" Entering without another care in the world Roxas strolled over to his dresser. Roxas plucked a black NY hat off the top of a pile of hats. It had a flat bill and had an odd stitching design on it, but it was pleasing to the eye. He placed it at an odd angle, almost pointing downward, the bill facing the floor. Roxas then walked back into his room and grabbed a full motorcycle helmet. It was a deep blue in color with a black tinted visor.

Roxas balanced the helmet on his hip and trudged down the stairs after making sure he had his keys and wallet in the deep crevices of his Tripp pant's pockets. He stole a glance out the window, it was nice and sunny out, but likely had a nice wind chill.

Roxas turned and walked towards the bathroom, deciding to go brush his teeth. He pulled out his blue and black toothbrush and his favorite aqua fresh toothpaste and settled down to brushing his already white teeth. He finished up after a minute and rinsed his mouth out with water from the faucet. Hearing a quick double beep, he rushed out of the bathroom and to the door; He rushed out the door pausing to lock it, and made his way over to the bright red and black motorcycle that was parked in the driveway.

But Roxas wasn't looking at the bike; he was gazing at the red-headed beauty on the bike.

"Hey" The beauty called

"Hi" Roxas said, standing next to him.

Axel was hunched over the handlebars of the bike, grinning like a madman.

"So to the mall?" Axel asked.

"Hence forth!" Roxas cried out

"Wanna drive?" Axel asked leaning back.

Roxas' eyes grew wide and lit up with excitement.

"Oh that would so kick ass!" Roxas said, almost bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"Hop on" Axel said swinging a leg over the bike and stepping off the bike, allowing Roxas to sit down and adjust himself.

After stuffing on the blue helmet, Roxas motioned for Axel to climb onto the bike. Axel swung his leg back over the glistening red bike and settled in quickly, placing his hands loosely on Roxas' slim hips. Roxas flipped the visor of his helmet down, hiding the smirk that was stretching its way across his pink lips. Roxas started to back the bike onto the street.

Once there, Roxas kick-started the mystical bike to life. It purred quietly as the engine started. Roxas stole a glance over his shoulder and smirked a hidden smirk.

"Hold on" He said over the soft purring of the bike's engine.

"Why…? WOAH!"

Roxas suddenly let off the brake, letting the bike lurch forward.

Feeling Axel's thin fingers grip tighter, Roxas sped down the road, heading towards the mall.

Roxas eased the bike to a stop after a while.

"We're here!!" He cried out.

Axel grinned and swung his leg over his bike. Stepping off the bike and pulling his cherry red helmet off, setting his helmet on the seat of the bike once Roxas climbed off the rather large bike.

Roxas pulled his own helmet off and placed the deep blue helmet next to the cherry red of Axel's helmet.

Roxas shook his hair out, after taking the hat he'd taken from Sora's room off, the spikes sprung to life like they always did. He gently placed the hat back on top of the spikes. Most people thought Roxas woke up early and spent hours on his hair, drowning it in gel and hairspray. But alas, his spikes were completely natural, just like Sora's gravity defying hair. Roxas wondered about Axel's hair, if _he_ spent hours on that mane of hair. Axel also shook his hair out. It too sprung to life as he ran his fingers through the red spikes of doom as Roxas put it.

Axel caught Roxas staring and lifted a perfectly shaped red eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing" Roxas paused. "I was just wondering how you get your hair like that" Roxas added staring at the spikes of doom.

Axel let out a bark of laughter as he doubled over. Roxas proceeded to blush faintly.

"My hair has always been like this, sticks straight up in the morning, and yes, before you ask. This _is_ my natural hair color." Axel said, mesmerizing green eyes half shielded with red lashes and pale eyelids, a smirk tugging on the red-heads thin, pale lips. He raised a hand, gloved with fingerless biker gloves, and pointed to his temple.

_"Got it memorized?"_ He said his famous, maybe infamous, line.

Roxas rolled his blue eyes and shook his head, "What do you think?" He said sarcastically.

"I'd say you don't" Axel smirked slyly, shoving his gloved hands into his pockets, making his way to the entrance to the mall.

"Oh really?" Roxas asked. "I've known you for a good long time. I'm pretty sure I _have it memorized_ by now." Roxas said, mocking his best friend's favorite saying, keeping pace with the redhead.

"Eh, so what store do you want to hit first?" Axel asked, looking around.

"Uhm, how about Hot Topic?" Roxas suggested

"Sure!" Axel said, "To Hot Topic!" He cried pointing towards the famous gothic store.

As they made their way there, Axel scratched at the area under his eyes, right on the ridge of his cheekbone. He seemed to have a thoughtful look on his face. He smiled a cocky smile and looked forward.

"And here we are!" He said walking confidently into the store; Roxas now noticed Axel had his own Tripp shorts on. The ones with neon green stripes and chains on it. Axel also had a black and neon green shirt on. The neon green part was an awesome tribal design. At least Roxas thought it was a awesome design.

Roxas hurried into the store taking in all of the dark and dreary clothes and then all the happy and peppy clothes, such as shirts with Hello Kitty on them. Roxas looked around and spotted Axel over by the other Tripp pants, sifting through and occasionally pulling a pair off the rack and holding it up to his hips, checking the size and length, mostly the length.

"I like those" Roxas said as Axel held a pair of white Tripp pants with random rings of red and black around the legs, they looked to be a tighter fit then most of the others.

"I do too" Axel said spinning them around and examining the chains. It had 2 cloth strips with metal studs down the middle of the cloth, one red the other black. And 3 pairs of chains hanging, one pair was red, one was black and the other was white.

"Those are pretty badass" Roxas said examining them closely.

"They are. I might get 'em" Axel said, he hummed and reached around and pulled out his wallet.

"Let's see, I have…$210.00" Axel said counting all the bills in his wallet.

"Jesus Axel. I have like $160" Roxas said.

"Well I just got paid 2 days ago and this is the leftover from all the bills I pay" Axel said, checking the price tag on the pants, happy to see they were fewer than $60.

Roxas smiled and looked around; he smiled when he spotted some spiked collars. He walked over and examined them.

"You like collars, Roxy?" Axel asked

"Sure, do" Roxas said laughing. "Why do you ask?" Roxas asking laughing slightly, holding one with spikes and a loop for a leash to attach to.

"Just something good to know" Axel said smirking deviously.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. He picked up another collar, this one all spikes.

"Hm, I think I liked the other one better" Axel said smirking, hands deep in his pockets.

"You would" Roxas answered instinctively, knowing his friend's perversions. He picked the first one up again. He smirked to himself and set the second one down. "I think I'll just get this one then" He said

"Anything else you see you want?" Axel asked, leaning closer to Roxas

_Oh yea. A tall, redheaded sex-bomb_ "I think I'm done here, unless you wanna look around" Roxas said causally.

"Naw lets go pay and head somewhere else" Axel said walking over to the counter, he placed the Tripp pants down and fished out his wallet again. Roxas came up with him; a second person was standing at another register.

"I can check you out" She said, She had a lot of leather and other rather gothic accessories. He and Axel paid and walked out of Hot Topic, Roxas with a tiny bag, and Axel with a slightly bigger bag.

"Now where to?" Axel asked.

"How about Spencer's?" Roxas asked.

"Ooo, to the naughty store!" Axel said

Roxas grinned and headed off towards Spencer's "To the naughty store!" He agreed. Both he and Axel earned a few looks from the people around them. Grinning to themselves they set off to the famously dubbed 'Naughty Store'

Entering the store, Roxas wandered to the hats, His own hat sitting backwards.

"Dude, where'd you get that hat?" Axel asked as he walked up behind him.

"I stole it from Sora." Roxas said looking at a checkered hat.

"Wow" Axel said, after a minute he added "Actually, it's not so surprising, you know how Sora is. Him and his, what is it again?"

"Gansterlicousness" Roxas answered easily

"Yea that odd word. Hat's pretty cool though, all the stitching makes it look sweet" Axel commented pulling the flat-billed hat off Roxas' spiky blonde head to get a better look at it.

"Yea, that's why I swiped it" Roxas said snagging the hat back from the tall redhead. He pulled it back on this time tipped slightly up and to the right.

"Anyway, I'm going to go look at the key chains." Axel said sautéing over to the key chain rack and looking through them, snorting at some of them. Roxas smiled and walked over to the belts. He liked belts. Yes he did. Even though he had a good 20+ at home, you could never have too many belts he thought. Picking up a belt with stars and spikes on it, he wrapped it around his waist, to see if it fit. It wrapped around just a bit too snug. He hung it back up on the rack and went over to find Axel. Said Redhead was snickering at the key chains.

"Dude Roxy, these are great. Like this one, 'Set of keys I haven't lost yet :D'." Axel said laughing.

"Larxene" Roxas said pointing to one with the saying 'I have PMS and a gun. Any questions?' they looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"That would be bad" Axel said.

"Yea, that's just plain scary" Roxas said.

They looked through the key chains some more and continued laughing. They spent a good half an hour looking at all the stuff in the store. They ended up not buying anything from the Naughty Store and left.

"Now where?" Axel asked

"Uh I don't know, are you hungry?" Roxas asked

"I could eat, yea" Axel said after a moment of thought

"Well let's go eat then" Roxas walked off towards the middle of the mall, where all the food areas were.

"I want some pasta so I'm going here" Roxas said, pointing up at an Italian restaurant

"Pasta eh?" Axel asked. "I'll get some pizza here then" Axel decided

After ordering, the two males wandered about until they found a small table to sit at, one for just two.

"This is good" Axel said, after swallowing the chewed dough.

"The spaghetti isn't too bad either" Roxas said, picking up another forkful of spaghetti.

They made small talk as they ate; talking about what they thought was interesting, sometimes snickering at some people.

Roxas finished and sat back, prodding at his bottom lip with his tongue. Axel noticed.

"What're you doing?" He asked, leaning forward.

"Oh just thinking" Roxas said, continuing with the prodding.

"About?" Axel asked, raising a red eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking about getting a piece of metal shoved through my lip" Roxas said.

"Wow, didn't know you liked piercings" Axel said raising both eyebrows now.

"Have you seen my ears?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Axel said.

"Look" Roxas said turning his head to the side and lifting his hair out of the way, sure enough, he had 3 rings threaded through his left earlobe and one a bit higher up. Roxas turned to the other side and did the same thing, 2 rings threaded their way through Roxas' earlobe and one stud on his upper ear.

Axel whistled and laughed "Jeez I never noticed"

"I can tell" Roxas said deadpanned one eyebrow raised high

"I happen to like piercings…" Axel looked over at Roxas "…a lot"

Roxas rolled his eyes and watched a man walk by; he had 2 full sleeves of tattoos and one on his neck.

"What about tattoos?" Roxas asked.

"Tats huh?" Axel said. "I've always wanted 2" Said Axel holding up two fingers.

"Yea? What and where" Roxas asked

"2 purple triangles under my eyes, on my cheekbones" Axel said, pointing at the area with a thin finger.

"On …your face?" Roxas asked

"Yep"

"Wow"

"I know, what about you?" Axel asked.

Roxas sat and thought, going over designs in his head.

"I don't know… Can't think of anything right now. I don't know if I'd ever get one anyway." Roxas replied after a good few minutes of though.

Axel smiled and nodded, some people didn't care for tattoos… On that thought, Axel's face broke out into a wide smirk.

"What?" Roxas asked, knowing that face too well

"There's a tattoo parlor like 10 minutes away" Axel said.

"Yea…?" Roxas asked a bit uncertainly.

"Wanna go?" Axel asked.

"…Sure" Roxas replied after a moment of contemplating.

"Let's go then" Axel stood and took a last drink from his Pepsi and tossed it along with his pizza's plate. Roxas followed in suit and tossed his container and drink away. He looked over at a picture booth that was just across the eating area.

"Wait. Let's go get our pictures before" Roxas said

"Why?" Axel asked

"So we'll still know what we looked like before." Roxas said, not leaving Axel a choice in the matter as he began walking over to the small picture booth. Axel rolled his eyes then followed; Roxas stepped in first and grabbed his wallet.

"I'll pay" Axel said sitting down next to Roxas

"It's 3 bucks, you don't have ones." Roxas said, pulling out 3 ones and inserting them in.

"What layout do you want?" Roxas asked leaning forward, hand hovering over the touch screen.

"How about the best friend's one?" Axel asked.

"Okay" Roxas said selecting the agreed on layout.

The screen then had an outline area where the picture would be, and they situated themselves to fit. Axel leaned back and grinned, Roxas smiled.

Click

The next one Axel grabbed Roxas' hat and pulled it on backwards over his spikes, giving the camera a sideways peace sign, while Roxas was caught laughing.

Click

The third one Axel leaned forward and gently licked Roxas' cheek, the camera caught the redhead's tongue on Roxas' cheek and a blushing Roxas.

Click

The fourth and last picture, Roxas had turned and kissed the redhead. The camera ended up cutting off half of Axel's face and Roxas was a blurry mess.

After a few minutes they broke away and grinned, looking around. Roxas had moved to straddle Axel's hips and the redhead was crammed into the small booth. They laughed and Roxas got up off of Axel. Roxas blushed and looked away, Axel had an odd expression on his face, something between shell shock and pure joy.

"So" Roxas said still not looking at Axel.

"Let's go" Axel said, sitting up, he readjusted the hat that sat on his spikes of doom and pulled the pictures from the drop out area. He smiled at the first ones and blushed at the last one.

"Here's your copy" Axel said handing Roxas an identical copy of the small pictures.

"Okay" Roxas said grabbing the pictures, why didn't Axel hate him…?

"C'mon" Axel said stepping out of the booth and grabbing Roxas' hand, tugging him along after the redhead. After Axel had dragged Roxas out of the booth he didn't let go of Roxas' hand. Which confused Roxas greatly.

"You still wanna drive?" Axel asked looking over his shoulder at Roxas.

"Uhm, you can if you want" He replied softly, still embarrassed.

"Aw, what's wrong? You're never this shy and innocent" Axel said spinning Roxas around pushed him up against the bike.

"I have to say, I do rather like that blush on your face, but…" Axel let his voice trail off.

"What?" Roxas dared asked, feeling himself be pushed closer and closer to the bike.

Axel leaned forward and rested his lips against Roxas' neck

"I think it makes you look too innocent, I'd like a naughty Roxas better" he purred against Roxas' neck

Feeling himself lean fully against the bike Roxas pushed Axel backwards gently. Said redhead pulled his face back and looked at Roxas, who's blush was now gone and a devious look replaced the shocked one he was wearing seconds ago.

"Naughty huh?" Roxas breathed. His bright blue eyes half lidded.

Axel leaned in and brushed his lips against Roxas'

"Yea naughty" he said, lips vibrating against Roxas'

"I'll just see what I can do about that then" Roxas said before connecting their lips.

Soon enough Axel had Roxas leaning backward over the seat of the bike, leaving gentle love bites on Roxas' neck. Roxas gripped at Axel's neck, pulling his closer and his eyes slid shut. Axel kissed his way back up to Roxas' lips, leaving a lingering kiss on the blonde's lips. Axel chuckled.

"C'mon Rox. Let's go get metal shoved through our faces" Axel said as he pulled away. Roxas looked around and realized where they were. He flushed slightly in embarrassment. They were in a mall parking lot after all. Roxas grinned.

"Alright, You can drive by the way" Roxas said waiting for Axel to climb on the bike. He shoved his blue helmet on and waited as Axel stuffed his cherry red helmet on and swung a leg over the bike. Roxas hopped on and off away they sped to the parlor.

~o~

**A/N: Its gotten a make over. A BIG makeover. XD I think it's better.**

**So click on and read the next part! Review if you want :3 **


	2. Piercings

**A/N: Part two. Enjoy~**

**Characters(c) Respected owners**

~o~

Once arriving they dismounted the bike and strode into the parlor.

A tall man like Axel, although not as skinny, sat behind a desk, sketching on a piece of paper. He had a short Mohawk, the 'hawk died a bright turquoise color and the hair that was shaved down to a uniform length on the sides of his head was black. He glanced up when he heard the door open and grinned. "'Ey, what can I do for you two?"

Axel stepped closer to the desk, being followed by Roxas.

"Yea I'd like to get two tattoos and a piercing"

"Okay fill out these forms" The man said handing him two clipboards. He then looked at Roxas. "And you?" He asked the blonde.

"Oh I just want a piercing" Roxas said.

"Fill that out" The man said handing him the same form.

Axel finished filling out the forms first and handed them back to the man.

"Alright, now what exactly was you wantin'?" The man asked.

"I wanted my tongue pierced and two facial tattoos. A triangle in purple ink under each eye." Axel explained. The man nodded.

"What did you want the triangles to look like?" The man asked.

"Here I'll show you" Axel said, holding his hand out for a pen and paper. The man handed him said items and Axel go to sketching on a piece of paper.

"Alright. And you?" The man asked Roxas.

"I want my lip pierced, left side." Roxas explained.

"Alright. Which one wants to go first? Piercing wise?" The man asked.

"I don't mind, you wanna go Rox?" Axel asked Roxas shrugged.

"Sure why not"

"C'mon back then" The man said walking to a back room

"What's your name anyway?" Axel asked following Roxas and the tattooist.

"Xavier Crowling"

"Mine's Axel"

"Roxas"

"I know, I read your forms" Xavier chuckled

Roxas and Axel also laughed.

"Alright, take a seat" Xavier said patting a brown tattooing chair.

The blond chuckled a bit nervously, walking over and setting himself down on the chair, settling down and looking over to the thin man beside him. "alright, turn towards me" He said as he pulled on a pair of gloves. He got a pen out and leaned over, dotting a small circle on the left side of the blond's lip, just below the actual lip. He held up a mirror "That placement okay?"

Roxas nodded and sat up completely, opening his mouth as the lithe man clamped on a set of tongs, the ends were circles that went around the small dot, he readied a needle and looked to Roxas "Ready?" Another small nod from the blond, and he quickly, but carefully pushed the needle through Roxas's lip, blue eyes squeezing shut from the pinch of pain. Xavier picked up a simple, stainless steel silver ring and slid it into the new hole. He stepped back when the piercing was done.

"Am I done?" The blond asked a bit dumbly, gently playing with the new ring.

"Yes, you're done. Now, you wanted a tongue piercing?" Xavier asked while replacing the gloves.

"Looks good, Rox. And yea, I wanted my tongue done" Axel complimented the blond, then turned toward the mohawked man. He stepped over and sat down where Roxas had just been.

"Alright, stick out your tongue" Xavier said, holding a folded piece of paper towel. Axel did as instructed and stuck his tongue out. Xavier placed the paper towel under Axel's tongue and then folded the edges around the pink muscle to dry it off. He then lifted the pen he'd used to dot a circle on Roxas's lip and made a small dot on Axel's tongue. They checked the placement and when all was good Xavier used a new set of tongs and clamped them around the dot.

Xavier had Axel hold the paper towel under his tongue incase of bleeding or drool and picked up the needle. He went from the bottom up and told Axel to take a deep breath then pushed the needle through Axel's tongue. Roxas winced when the needle was shoved through, although Axel didn't, only twitching his brows in pain.

"All done, just have to insert the barbell…" Xavier announced, inserting the barbell into the needle and pushing the needle up and out, holding onto while he did. After that was finished he placed the needle down and screwed the top ball onto the barbell and stepped back. "All done" He repeated. Axel brought his tongue back into his mouth and moved it around to get used to the feeling of the intrusive piece of metal.

"Ax?" Roxas asked, stepping a bit closer. Axel flashed him a grin and stuck his tongue out

"How's it look?" He asked, smirking a bit.

"Looks great" Roxas chuckled, toying with his own new piercing a bit.

"Alright, tattoos now?" Xavier asked, taking the gloves off and replacing them.

"Yep"

"Alright, I'll go make the stencils real quick" Xavier said, exiting the room and returning only a minute later with two pieces of paper in his hands. "These look right?" Axel nodded and Xavier motioned towards a different chair, which Axel got up from where he was and sat back in the new chair. Xavier placed the stencils and had Axel check the placement.

Once all was good Xavier had Axel sit back again and readied the tattoo gun, turning it on. The buzzing started and Axel let his eyes close as Xavier hovered over him and told him when he was starting. Axel tried to keep from grimacing or making any facial movements as he didn't want to ruin the tattoo.

Roxas let Axel squeeze and grip onto his hand during the rather short process.

When both purple triangle shapes were tattooed, Xavier sat back, turning the machine off and giving the twin tattoos a final wipe before standing and smiling. "All done" He announced. Axel opened his eyes and grinned, sitting up and standing.

"They'll be a bit red for awhile, until they heal. I'd recommend keeping them moist to minimizing the amount of scabbing that's likely to happen by using either a tattoo cream or a lotion. Don't get them wet for the first two weeks, by wet I mean soaking them, so I'd avoid swimming and quicker showers. Stay out of the sun to avoid fading as well, unless you use sun block" Xavier listed off, continuing with other various tattoo care techniques, Axel nodded and made mental notes of all the methods Xavier listed off.

Axel paid for his tongue piercing and twin tattoos and Roxas paid for his lip.

"Take care and come again!" Xavier shouted as the two headed for the exit, Axel turned and stuck his tongue out at the man

"That just might happen!" He answered back; Roxas threw a wave over his shoulder.

~o~

**A/N: Soooo... How was it? I'm sure it got atleast a little bit better, atleast I _hope _it got better XD;**

**Review if you wish**


End file.
